Percy's 18th birthday
by colanitre
Summary: Poseidon reveals something about Percys parentage, and the fact that he is a god. Tag along as you read about how Percy cope with being a god and that crazy family of his.
1. My birthday

**I would like to make my own story how Percy will cope with being a god and with that crazy family of his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or any characters in this story.**

It hasn't been many months since the final battle between the Olympians and the Giants took place. Fortunately for us, the demigods, we won the second Giant War.

Now, everybody was happy, walking around Olympus in a daze. There was buttloads of parties and council meetings with the prophesized , in my case, meant that I had to endure hours and hours of bickering between dad, Zeus and Hades.

However, it wouldn't be long before I could celebrate my 18th birthday. That, I thought, was quite a feat, seeing that I probably should have been dead before I even got to camp about 6 years ago.

Finally the Big Three stopped bickering, and I looked around me, seeing that the Olympian council was all asleep, and so was the cabin leaders.

"SILENCE" it boomed from Zeus, and everybody that previously had been asleep was now very much awake, shocked out of their minds. Oddly enough the silence part from Zeus didn't really gain any silence. Now it was like standing next to a jet engine, not very pleasant.

"DISMISSED", it came from Zeus, and before I could count to three, everybody was leaving as fast as they could, as would I, but my father stopped me before I could get away from the throne room.

"Hello Percy" he said, " Your birthday is soon up. As it is your 18th birthday, I wondered if I could invite you on a restaurant and celebrate the feat that is your 18th birthday, son." I was flabbergasted and didn't really know what to say, but in the end I realized that probably no demigod has ever eaten dinner with their godly parent on a restaurant, much less celebrated their birthday with their godly parent.

"Yes, that would be great" I said, causing a smirk from my dad, "where and when?" "You know the restaurant called Nautilus, right?" my dad answered, "be there at 6 on your birthday" he continued. "Yes. I will see you there" I said, hugging him before I left the throne room, now even more looking forward to my 18th.

**Percy's birthday**

I went in through the door and saw my dad sit at a table, waving his hand at me. I waved back at him, giving my jacket to the waiter, before heading towards our table. However my dad wasn't sitting alone at the table. Next to him was a very familiar woman. At first I thought it was my mom, but as I closed the distance between us I recognized her as Athena. It was really odd, and I began to panic.

I wasn't dating Annabeth anymore, but she still wasn't very fond of me, probably because I am my fathers son, but that she would be here was beyond my comprehension.

I was now standing right at the table, greeting my father and Athena with a bow, "Father." I nodded smiling, before I looked at Athena, "Lady Athena, what brings you here?".

"Sit down Perseus if you please. Athena has something to tell you." my father told me, making me grimace. Maybe she'd decided that I wouldn't get to experience my 18th birthday or she wanted to turn me into an owl or something alongside that.

Reluctantly, I sat down in the chair across the two gods. "Athena if you please" my dad began, before Athena picked up. "Yes. Perseus. I am your mother." What did she just say? Surely I must have misheard. "What?!"

"Perseus, you are my son, and I am your mother." Impossible, I thought, Sally Jackson is my mother, before Athena chuckled and said, "Sally is your mother, but she is not your birth mother. I am. You are my first son, I've given birth to." "Is this a joke" I said, "you two don't even get along and now you tell me that you are my mother, my birth mother at that. Is this hidden camera or Hephaestus TV? Hello I know you are out there" I told the audience looking around for cameras, which led to Athena facepalming herself, before she laughed. "Not even with my wits, a son of Poseidon can be smart." HEY" my dad and I said in unison.

"Anyway, Percy, what Athena is telling you is true though. You are the first born child to the two of us." my dad said.

"Okay, now I play along. Even if you are my parents, then wouldn't it mean that I am a god?" I said. "That's what we are here for" they said, "children with parents who are both full gods is in fact gods. However they will not be a full god until they reach a certain age. The age of 18 to be specific" Athena said, "and actually in this exact moment you turn 18." A blinding light surrounded me, making me feel powerful and just great, before it faded away. "What happened" I spluttered, causing them to laugh hilariously at me.

"oh dear, he really is a seaweed brain" Athena said to Poseidon. "You just received your heritage. You are now a god. God of what, we don't know, however you will still have your water powers." she said to me before a blinding light surrounded us. When it vanished, I saw that we were in front of Olympus. As we went into the throne room, I was shocked as people appeared out of nowhere, yelling "SURPRISE", "CONGRATULATIONS" and a lot of other greetings.

In the center of the throne room, the 14 Olympians sat, along with my father and, I guess, my mother.

"SILENCE" Zeus boomed, "Well dear nephew, it appears we have a new Olympian among us. What are your titles, son of Poseidon and Athena?" This caused the demigods present to gasp in shock as they grasped what Zeus had just told them.

"I don't know, uncle." I said, and as I said that, there was three blinding lights, before they took the shape of the Fates.

"All hail Perseus, son of Poseidon and Athena, King of Time, god of mortality, immortality, elements, advice, and awesomeness." they said in unison before disappearing.

The last part really struck me. Awesomeness? "Awesomeness? What?" I said.

**I know it is not that much fun right now, but the Olympians are crazy, as you know, so surely there will be lots of crazy moments to come. I hope you tune in.**


	2. God of Awesomeness

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan in any way, which of course mean, that I do most sincerely not own Percy Jackson or any other characters connected to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_Previously on Percy's 18th birthday:_

_"All hail Perseus, son of Poseidon and Athena, King of Time, god of mortality, immortality, elements, advice, and awesomeness." they said in unison before disappearing._

_The last part really struck me. Awesomeness? "Awesomeness? What?" I said._

* * *

"WHAT? Awesomeness?" Apollo yelled.

"WHAT? Son of Athena?" Annabeth yelled.

"That's what the Fates said, eat some more cereal kids, it would increase your brain power." Demeter said.

What is this? Prank-Percy-day? Because surely it couldn't be my birthday and I was quite certain that I wasn't sleeping nor dreaming this.

"WHAT! I AM THE MOST AWESOME GOD" Apollo yelled so loud, red as a tomato, like the bloodred sun, that I thought for sure, that I was going to be deaf.

"Well apparently you aren't, dear little brother" Artemis responded laughing her ass off.

Apollo then sent a glare, that for sure would have killed anybody who wasn't a god, towards Artemis, that surprisingly enough made her stop laughing, before he turned onwards to me.

I could feel the hatred steaming off of him. "You are the freaking sun, dear cousin. You are the brightest of us. How am I gonna compete with that", I told him, a little afraid that he would kill me.

He thought about that, and then he nodded and seemed pleased, before he said. "Well, if anyone had to be god of awesomeness, I am glad it would be you. Now we can have another on our prank team, huh, Hermes?", to which Hermes nodded.

"Wait" it came from Annabeth, "mom, if he is your son, then he is my brother?"

I had most certainly not thought of that, but as realization dawned on me, I began to feel kind of sick. I had been dating my own sister for months. We haven't gone all the way, but we had done some pretty grownup stuff anyways.

All the campers began to laugh really loud along with the rest of the Olympian council, except for my mother, Annabeth and I.

"This is the most fun I've had in years", Dionysus exclaimed, "Peter Johnson and his own sister, this is a prank worthy of you, Apollo". He clapped his hands and suddenly he had a gigantic goblet of wine.

"How could you let me date my own sister?" I said to my father with disgust present in my voice.

"Well, Percy, it isn't like it's totally unheard of. I mean, take a look at Zeus and Hera, they have a very good marriage" he replied, before he continued laughing, this time not at me, but at Zeus and Hera, which caused Zeus to send a lightning towards my father.

What is wrong with this family? They are completely nuts all of them. I guess time really changes people.

"SILENCE" Zeus boomed. I swear, that if I hear Zeus say that one more time, I am gonna drown him in small toy animals.

"If you all are done laughing, I would like Perseus to join his place as the 15th Olympian", and as he said that, a throne appeared out of nowhere between my father and my mother.

It was seagreen with clocks all over it, besides that it was filled with the most awesome gadgets the mortals and Hephaestus have to offer.

I went towards the throne and as I went I changed into my godly form, now towering 15 ft. As I sat on it and closed my eyes, I felt the wisdom of time flow through me, and I felt the time embedded in me until my very presence was time itself.

I knew everything that happened throughout time, I could see every event as clearly as was it today.

As I settled into my domains I felt my other domains accept me. I felt the elements become a part of me, I felt when people on earth died, and how many immortals existed as of now.

And when I opened my eyes, and looked out over the people in the throne room, I saw numbers on their very presences. Apollo had the number 59 above his head, Hermes had the number 20 above his head.

"What is this", I said, great now I see numbers everywhere, "I see numbers on all of your presences. Like scoring cards or something".

"oh, that must be your power of awesomeness" Athena said.

"How much have I got" Apollo said, before I answered, "59, Apollo."

"Who has the highest" Zeus asked, looking certain that he would surely be the most awesome.

"Umm, Aphrodite" I said, scared like a cow before slaughter, and then there was a high pitched noise from where Aphrodite sat.

"Thank you, thank you" she went blabbering like some kind of celebrity surrounded by paparrazzi and loads of fans.

"WHAT?" Apollo roared,"that can't be true!"

"I am sorry, but Aphrodite has 75."

"Who has the lowest then?" It came from the Stoll brothers.

I turned towards Hades and said, "I am sorry Hades, but you are actually the only one with a negative score.", which gave him a sad face "However I can see it has increased lately." and he lighted up a bit, but still very moody like Nico.

"Well enough of this" Zeus roared. "Now we must get on to more important manners. We need someone to train you in your domains. I suggest that Athena will help you with the domain of Time and advice, Poseidon and Hestia help you with Elements, Hades help you with Immortality and Mortality, Aphrodite and Apollo with awesomeness. Does everyone agree?"

"Yes" it came in unison from the chosen gods.

"Well then that's settled. Then we must find your symbol of power and your sacred animal"

Suddenly a very odd kind of animal, I guess, came out of the blue and looked up at me, telling me telepatically,

"_My lord, at your service. My name is Ten." _It looked very strange, kind of like that paperclip man in the old versions of Microsoft, except that its body was a huge clock, with another small clock as a head, with two astoundingly blue eyes.

"What are you?" I said, looking around the others, who also were clearly in shock.

"_My lord, I am the keeper of time in time zone 10, hence the name. I am a timeophant, and I am your sacred animal"._

__"This is my sacret animal", I told the council and the campers, "a timeophant", and as I said that a symbol of the timeophant appeared on my chair. "I decide that my symbol of power will be my master clock", and out of the blue, a staff with a clock on the top of it, appeared.

"Very well. That was the last thing on the list. Now we will throw your 18th birthday party. You may all join" and as he said that, Apollo and Aphrodite turned to me. "Now you will have your first lesson of your powers of awesomeness. Think of a really awesome party in your mind, and then create it here" Apollo said.

I did what he told me, and suddenly the throne room was changed into the most awesome party room ever. It does have it's perks being the god of awesomeness.

"PERSEUS" And my spine shivered as I recognized the voice. I guess I said that too early.

**Unfortunately there are more serious manners to tend to before having the party, but the next chapter will be all party, craziness and awesomeness!**


	3. Party on Olympus

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan in any way, which of course mean, that I do most sincerely not own Percy Jackson or any other characters connected to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_Previously on Percy's 18th birthday:_

_I did what he told me, and suddenly the throne room was changed into the most awesome party room ever. It does have it's perks being the god of awesomeness._

_"PERSEUS" And my spine shivered as I recognized the voice. I guess I said that too early._

* * *

You see, with me being god of Awesomeness and all, I had to have an awesome party. And so it was the most awesome party I could've ever thought of. You see, almost in irony of us being gods, my powers'd chosen a costume party.

Alright, hold it right there! A costume party you say, like that's really original.

Let me tell you, that this wasn't just any costume party, it was a costume party on Olympus. You know, the place with gods and whatnot.

And so my powers saw it fit, that we should have a superhero costume party. I mean, I am all for it, as long I'm not Captain Underpants, that would really suck.

Well, the party was a costume party, and along with the change in the throne room, my powers had also chosen the other gods costumes.

Zeus was Superman with a lightning bright Z in the middle of his chest, and I guess he was pleased with his costume, because it may have been one of the few times I've seen him laugh.

My dad was Aquaman, Chiron if possible was Charles Xavier, Luke, who had been brought up to Olympus just this one time by Hades who by the way was a very moody Lex Luthor, appeared as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. The most awesome of all of those would be Hephaestus who was Iron Man.

"Nice, Percy" Apollo and Hermes said, as they got up and gave me a high five, while grinning almost evilly like hyenas.

Now this is all fine and well, but it didn't last long before I heard a spine shivering voice shout out my name behind me, the voice so loud, that one could hear the echo all around the throne room.

I turned around very hesitantly and in front of me was Artemis and her Hunters. It was not a pretty sight. Wait, it was a pretty sight. I don't know whether it was a pretty sight or not, because whatever would come out of this would not be good for me in any way. I began to look for exits all over the throne room, but I realized it would only postpone what I would have to deal with at some point anyway.

You can't just run from the goddess of the Hunt for the rest of your immortal life, now can you?

Well, Artemis and the Hunters had been turned into different versions of Catwoman, however similar for all of them, would be their bulging cleavages, that I might add looked very inviting, it made me lose my breath for a split second, which can be forever as the king of time. I guess in that short period of time I must've looked like a fish, with my mouth gaping and drool coming out of my mouth. I snapped out of it as I realized it wouldn't really do much good to continue.

"Oh, sorry cuz." I somehow manage to stutter with drool present in my mouth. Well that surely didn't help either, because now you could almost hear a nuclear bomb go off inside the head of Artemis, while there otherwise was very silent in the throne room. To say that she was furious would surely be the understatement of the year.

"CUZ?! MY NAME IS ARTEMIS! YOU NO GOOD IDIOT MALE *BLEEEP* *BLEEP*", and she did add more insults, some more creative than others, some involving some my prized possesion, others involving wolves and my rear end, while the silvery arrows from her and her hunters was heading towards me.

Scratch that, it was the understatement of the millenia. Luckily, I had a little bit of help from Apollo, who appeared as Cyclops from X-Men, as he chose to use Cyclops special solar, lazer, whatever, attack at the arrows.

However, Apollo unfortunately isn't the brightest person on this planet. Because that lazer thingy of his clearly didn't work on the arrows that only became superheated. Now let me tell you, that compared to the silvery burning arrows hitting me, swimming in a lava stream would be a walk in the park.

"OW! THAT HURT! APOLLO, What the hell are you doing?!" I said, regaining some of my lost composure, as I strode over to Apollo and gave him a slap in the back of his head, that would have knocked anyone else down on the ground.

"Now, now, daughter, I am sure young Perseus didn't mean anything with those costumes of yours, am I right, nephew?" Zeus said, while he was still loving the sight of his Superman appearance, as he stood before a mirror.

"No, I didn't, sir. I haven't got full control of my powers just yet." I warily told him, as Artemis glared daggers at me.

"Let it go for this time, _boy. _But if it happens again..." she trailed off with venom clearly present in her voice as she made her hand look like it slit her throat, while looking at me, and with that, she and her hunters turned back into their silver huntress dresses.

"Well, there we have it. LET THERE BE PARTY" Zeus boomed, and so the party began.

* * *

**I would really like if you have any suggestions which superheroes the characters could portray, it would be a great help. PM me or whatever. :)**

**I know there are grammatical faults and others in this story, and I really urge you to point them out for me, because I am not accomplished enough in english to do so myself. **

**If you have any suggestions to things to do at the party, feel free to suggest, however I can't promise that I will use it.**


	4. I get a birthday present

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and therefore I do not own Percy Jackson or any character connected to the series.**

_"Let it go for this time, boy. But if it happens again..." she trailed off with venom clearly present in her voice as she made her hand look like it slit her throat, while looking at me, and with that, she and her hunters turned back into their silver huntress dresses._

_"Well, there we have it. LET THERE BE PARTY" Zeus boomed, and so the party began._

* * *

Puh, I think I dodged a bullet there. That was close, or else I might have had to eat from a straw for the next few months.

Apollo, still in his X-men costume, came up to me with an apologizing look present in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Perce, about the whole superheated arrows thing. I didn't really mean to. That little sister of mine is quite the lunatic. I mean, with those lesbian girls and wolfes and whatnot, eventually you'll get crazy." He said to me.

"It's okay Apollo, I am sure you just wanted to help me. Beside that costume of yours is totally awesome, isn't it?!" I asked as we went over to the place where the liquor and the punch bowl were placed.

"Ooh yeah, totally awesome! Just as awesome as my haikus." I tried to stop him before he could come up with a haiku, but I had no such luck as he just started with a _very _pleasant haiku.

"_Cyclops is awesome_

_Apollo is awesome too_

_And so is you too" _and finally he finished his torture. My ears were literally bleeding, due to my awesomeness powers freaking out about how totally _not_ awesome his haiku was, but I couldn't let the dude down, so I tried to flash him my best smile, but I am afraid I might have looked like The Joker.

"That .. was great, cuz. I hope to hear more from you, but for now, couldn't you mix the two of us a really nice drink, huh?" I said to him, as his eyes went big as teacups. I don't think he has ever heard anyone praise one of his haikus before.

"You really mean that Perce! You are great! How 'bout some absinthe, you know, we gotta get you with some mortal chicks, yeah? I met this one chick the other day, totally tapped it, I'm sure she has a friend available for you too? If not, I am sure you could join in."

I didn't really get to say anything because in a pink puff of parfume, that almost choke me to death, Aphrodite appeared. My my, was she happy!

"Oooh Percy, there you are. You should like, totally, have a talkshow, like that guy Dr. Phil, and you are pretty hot too. I would looove for you to give me advice on looove! " she squealed and winked at me, as I had to hold my hands over my ears to make sure that they didn't bleed yet another time for the past ten minutes.

Still choking, I manage to stutter "Uhm, Aphrodite, I don't really think I can give you advice on love. And Dr. Phil, isn't he that old man who talks about family problems?" Hmm. It might be a good idea actually. Gods know this family could need it, and it might be hilarious. A plan taketh shape. Maybe I could ask Hermes, surely he'd love it. Apollo might too. But for now I would enjoy my party.

Luckily my dad and my mother came towards us, and as they came to me, they asked me if I would talk to them in private., which I agreed on. We went outside the party that was clearly going on in the throne room with booze, sexy nymphs and goddesses pouring down shots as they danced to "Shots" by LMFAO. It was quite the sight, I can promise you that.

Now standing outside the throne room with my mother and father, I asked them, what they wanted to talk to me about.

"Well, you see Percy, I know, we haven't really been the best parents, or parents at all, and for that I am sorry" Poseidon said, as Athena corrected him "we are sorry, kelp head, he's my son too you know."

"Yeah yeah, owl head, whatever, we are sorry Percy, and we know it might take long for you to accept us as your parents, and we understand that." Poseidon went on.

"So we agreed, that as it is your 18th birthday, that you should have a present to make up for all the other years we haven't been there for your birthdays. So we present to you" Athena almost squealed "A CAR!", and with dramatic flair that surely could rival the _almost _god of theatre Zeus, a car appeared right on the streets of Olympus in a golden flash!

I was shocked. A beatiful seablue Bugatti Veyron stood right there, the blue colours waving across the car almost as if it was the ocean, shining beautifully in the dark heaven filled with stars.

My father threw me the keys, "It's yours all alone." I still couldn't manage to say a word, and my mouth was gaping and drooling, and I might have drooled on my mothers sandals, because suddenly she exclaimed "Eww, you drooled on me."

I went to them and gave them the biggest hug I ever given anyone, a hug that might rival a hug of Tysons.

"Thank you, thank you, it is great" I told them.

Still shocked that I had hugged them so sincerely, they grinned and said, "We are happy that you like it. Now come inside and enjoy the rest of your party!".

* * *

**If you have any ideas to the party or suggestions to what I can do with this story. I have my own ideas, but it is always nice to get feedback.**

**Please review if there's anything bothering you about this. I am not very experienced in writing stories, and the only way to get better is to correct my mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. I get a shock

**Disclaimer: I am in no way Rick Riordan, so that means I do not own anything related to the universe of PJatO.**

* * *

Previously on Percys 18th birthday:

_I went to them and gave them the biggest hug I ever given anyone, a hug that might rival a hug of Tysons._

_"Thank you, thank you, it is great" I told them._

_Still shocked that I had hugged them so sincerely, they grinned and said, "We are happy that you like it. Now come inside and enjoy the rest of your party!"._

* * *

While I was still shocked and not very capable of anything other than swallowing my own tongue, I took their hands that they had held out for me. Hand in hand we walked back in the throne room, where the party was still very much going on. Gods and their demigod children had as much closure they could possible have.

However, something really odd was going on. On a stage just in front of Zeus throne, a very orange tiger was poledancing, and I know, tigers shouldn't be sexy in any way, but this tiger surely was! Holy Zeus! That's Tony the Tiger, it dawned on me, that cereal guy. Who in hell would think Tony the Tiger a superhero?! That is just borderline madness. Dionysus, perhaps?! That guy might be the only one tipsy enough to appear as a freaking orange tiger!

I let go of Athena and Poseidons hands and asked them to follow me to the stage. By now they'd noticed it too, and they were really puzzled too, that a poledancing tiger was present in the throne room. Guess they hadn't seen that before in their very long lives.

As we got closer to the stage, the tiger suddenly conjured up some cereal and threw it out on the apparently very drunk audience, that consisted of mostly male demigods drooling over the tiger. "EAT SOME CEREAL, NICO! HADES, your kid need more cereal, look at him, so pale and thin."

"Aha, that explains it" the three of us exclaimed as realization dawned upon us. Demeter. Of course, who else would be so crazy about Tony the Tiger! "SHUT UP DEMETER, you are an orange tiger!" Hades yelled from somewhere in the throne room. Nico stood in the crowd of the demigods and while he wasn't very happy about all the attention from his aunt, he did have some common sense to step up to the platform and try to help his aunt off the platform.

As he did that he almost slided on the cereal that was lying all over the platform and went directly into Demeter, taking her down in the fall. Now face to face on the ground, an 18 year old demigod lying on a 20-year-old, though hot, orange Tony the Tiger goddess, it caused Nico to blush, as he looked into her eyes.

"Eat some more cereal boy, then you might have a chance with me, little boy." she said as they were still very much face to face. Which now caused Nico to have the face of a tomato. Literally. He was blushing so bad, that I for a second thought the veins in his head would blow up.

No one besides my mother, father and I had noticed this, everybody was having a great time and partying like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, he gained his composure and got up from Demeter, and he gave Demeter a hand so that she could come up, and as he did that, he said, "I think you've had enough to drink. Lets get you down from here" as he tried to get her down from the stage.

"Nonsense, boy. I wanna dance 'till i can no more!" she yelled as she conjured up a quite a big shot, a nasty one at that with cereal and whatnot in it, and emptied it in one big gulp. While Nico still tried to get her down, he got a bit unlucky. Well, because Demeter doesn't like to be told what to do, she did something that was not very fortunate for Nico.

At this very moment Thalia and I was down on the floor laughing our asses off much to the displeasure of our cousin. "This is the best day of our lives" we both cried in unison. We were laughing so loud, that the rest of the throne room turned to see what was happening on the stage.

On the stage stood the poor Nico DiAngelo dressed as Tony the Tiger.

Now the rest of the throne room joined in our laughter. Nico looked at me with big pleading eyes, asking me to please change him into just anything else than Tony the Tiger. I smiled almost evilly, and I could see Nico thinking for a moment, if it was such a good idea to ask me to change him.

Nevertheless, the very next second Nico DiAngelo stood there appearing as the Easter Bunny, a very much pink bunny with two huge white teeth. Now it became a full out laughing war, as the other people in the throne room was choking in their drinks as they laughed.

What especially surprised me was that Thalia wasn't the only hunter laughing. Every hunter in the throne room was laughing loudly. However I doubt no other laughed louder than Artemis, who was literally laughing her ass off with her very bright brother Apollo.

Suddenly Hermes came to me and highfived me along with Apollo, but more surprisingly, also Zeus joined in the highfiving. As I highfived him I was hit with literally 50.000 volts and I think it might have looked like those cartoons where you can see peoples skeletons.

I fell down on the ground with my hair very much standing up with electricity running all over. Which now caused the throne room to cry out of laughter and now Nico joined the others laughing his ass off, still very much present as a big pink bunny, and Zeus had a big smile on his face and a glint in his eyes telling me "I got you good, kid."

* * *

**Please review. And please notify me if there's any major mistakes in the chapter.**

**Also if there's anything you would like for me to write in this story.**


	6. Pranking, Planning and Dancing

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means that I do not own PJatO. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Previously on Percy's 18th birthday:

_I fell down on the ground with my hair very much standing up with electricity running all over. Which now caused the throne room to cry out of laughter and now Nico joined the others laughing his ass off, still very much present as a big pink bunny, and Zeus had a big smile on his face and a glint in his eyes telling me "I got you good, kid."_

* * *

I was lying there on the floor in the throne room surrounded by hundreds of deities, superheroes, oddballs and orange tigers. I was shocked. Literally shocked. Apparently highfiving with your devious uncle can do that to you.

"Awesome, dad!" Apollo shouted, "I haven't seen such a good prank in years!", he went on, walking over to Hermes and whispering to each other, they slowly left the mass of equally laughing and equally worried people surrounding me. All the while Artemis was whispering among her hunters, and for the love of my life I couldn't hear a thing she said, although I would guess it would concern childishness and men.

50000 volts does that to you, paralyzes your godly hearing for some time. Or it might have been the music blasting from the speakers right next to my head.

Athena facepalmed herself (she must have been a bit tipsy), before sighing and punching Poseidon on the shoulder. "Oh Styx", she laughed, "that delinquent of ours must have inherited all of your bad traits and no good traits of mine" she said while looking sternly at Poseidon.

The crowd laughed as they heard this, but began to mind their own business when they were on the receiving end of some very deathly glares from Poseidon.

"_It's quite alright, son." _Poseidon said, "_two can play this game. I'll make sure, that next time Zeus wants to be in a hot tub, it'll be infested with electric eels. How's that sound? Huh?"_ He smiled at me with a wink in his eyes, before I realized that he was talking in my mind, and no one else, besides Athena, I guess, had heard it. However much I like my father, I could see Athenas point. Electric eels? To the god of thunder and lightning, which are practically electricity. Not very smart, I say.

"_Uhm, dad, you might want to reconsider the eels, isn't Zeus kind of the god of lightning etc.? I guess that would make him quite resistant towards electric eels? How about piranhas, they are a nuisance!"._

As the son of Poseidon, I had literally talked with all kinds of fish and sea creatures that exists, apart from perhaps Scylla and Carybdis. Those two just wanted to eat or smash me to a pulp. However only a piranha could be so craving for meat, and at the same time literally torture your ears. Yeah, they might not be able to eat me because I had some kind of diplomacy, but they could torture me. And with stupid things none the less. At one point, some piranhas wanted a 70 inch television in the middle of the ocean, so they could watch Gordon Ramseys Kitchen Nightmares and Cake Boss while they wait for their next prey. The greek world never stops to surprise me. Just how was I supposed to do that?! Silly hyenas of the sea!

"_That is a great idea! I will make sure that happens!" _Poseidon almost squealed in my head.

"_One more thing" _I telepatically replied back, "_what about making Zeus able to hear the piranhas, you know how much they blabber about? And maybe we could get Hephaestus to send it on Hephaestus TV."_

Okay, it might be a little evil to humiliate my dearest uncle on Hephaestus TV, but hey, I'd just been tasered and you betcha that was recorded, and would be shown again and again and again and again, well you get the point, for all eternity on Hephaestus TV.

I couldn't wait to see Zeus' reaction. I was sure it would be nothing short of priceless!

With a big smile my father took his hand out for me to take it, and got me up on my feet. Stilly groggy, I took a few seconds gaining my balance , before I looked around the room. My mother was out there on the dance floor, and I am positive that she have had a lot to drink as well.

It seemed my father read my thoughts, because he just smiled and said "The only time Athena is a pleasure is when she is drunk. And it gets even better when one is drunk as well..." he trailed off as it seemed he was reliving old memories.

"Dad, was that why I was born? Because Athena got drunk and I guess you too? Am I but the result of a one night stand?"

Poseidon snapped out of his daydreaming, before saying, "No my son. It did happen that way I admit. But there is more to it. I loved her once. That love turned into hatred, but there isn't long from love to hatred. We feel very strongly for each other. I guess we have yet to find whether or not they are positive." I nodded, a bit saddened. They'd been along for thousands of years, seen thousands, maybe millions of humans love and hate each other, and they couldn't even after thousands of years sort out their feelings about each other. "Well, why don't you go over and dance with her? If you could get along at some point, why not try now? It is the birthday of your own son. I am sure she would like it if you would."

Poseidon thought about it and said, "That piece of advice seems very off, but you are the god of Advices, so I probably shouldn't question you." And with that, he smiled, grapped my arm and hauled me to the dance floor.

* * *

**Another chapter. I apologize for the long wait, but I have been quite stressed lately. I hope you are still hanging on.**

**Please write, if you have ideas of things you thought would be fun to have Percy or others do.**


	7. Conversations, Martinis and Stolls

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means that I do not own PJatO. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Previously on Percy's 18th birthday:

_Poseidon snapped out of his daydreaming, before saying, "No my son. It did happen that way I admit. But there is more to it. I loved her once. That love turned into hatred, but there isn't long from love to hatred. We feel very strongly for each other. I guess we have yet to find whether or not they are positive." I nodded, a bit saddened. They'd been along for thousands of years, seen thousands, maybe millions of humans love and hate each other, and they couldn't even after thousands of years sort out their feelings about each other. "Well, why don't you go over and dance with her? If you could get along at some point, why not try now? It is the birthday of your own son. I am sure she would like it if you would."_

* * *

When we got to where Athena and her fellow goddesses were dancing, Poseidon mustered up his courage, and asked if he could borrow Athena for a dance, which they drunkenly agreed to. My mother herself was really not very sober, and was blabbering about things I was quite sure I would never put to use, but she did agree to dance with the Earthshaker himself.

And now I stood at the bar having a martini, shaken, not stirred, mind you. Yeah, apparently now, I had all sorts of movies, tv-series, comics etc. that were awesome eternally etched into my mind, so why not act like James Bond for a while. Although I wouldn't mind try out the Barney approach either, that guy was truly legen - and I just might make him my awesome lieutenant - dary. I am quite sure though, that should he ever cross Artemis, she would find some gruesome way of eternal torture suited just for him. Maybe let him watch his suits go up in flames for all eternity. Or she could just castrate him.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" someone behind me said. I turned around to find a twenty year old goddess. She was hauntingly beautiful, and I almost couldn't recognize my aunt for a second, when I saw the red fires ablaze in her eyes, while she smiled sweetly at me.

I gave her a huge smile, and hugged her with a "Hello Hestia. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Perseus. And congratulations to you with your 18th birthday, I hope it has been a good day. And finally, I wish to welcome you into the family. I am proud of you. I know you'll make a great god." She replied.

"Would you care for a dance?" I said, putting on a fake British accent, that Sean Connery would've been very proud of.

"Why, yes Perseus, I was just waiting for you to ask me." She chuckled, and struck out her arm for me to take. I took her arm and together we went towards the dance floor, that was very occupated. There was no sign of Athena or Poseidon anywhere in the crowd though as we made our way to the center of the dance floor.

We took our stances and started to dance. I have never danced before, but when I was out there with Hestia, it all seemed so natural. I was leading her perfectly, and I have no idea how I was capable of such a thing.

This amused Hestia, because she chuckled a bit, before she answered my questioning face, "Perseus, the reason you are a natural dancer is because you are a god. We are kings and queens in our own right. It is in our blood from the very beginning. The way to act gracefully at all times is an instinct for gods. We are also born with the gift of disguising better than the best spy could ever dream of."

"I see I have yet much to learn. I can't wait to learn all the perks of being a god. I feel free for the first time in my life. It is great. I can't imagine the last time I could just let go."

"That is one of the things you have to be cautious about. Gods are often very hormonal, especially the male ones, and they are often very impulsive too. Not always the best combination, the results can be seen around here. It's just our nature." she smiled to me and continued.

"Thank you, Perseus, for dancing with old me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, if we do not meet again. Now I believe there is a certain daughter of Athena, who wish to speak with you." she said, pointing to a blonde curly haired grey-eyed woman approaching Hestia and I. With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the dancefloor, whilst smiling widely to Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain. I don't know how to start..." She trailed off, and I took over "then let me start. It is weird. I know. But don't mind it. We live in a world full of gods. And I am proud to have a sister like you. You are amazing. You have helped me more than the gods ever did, everytime when I needed it. And believe me when I say, that I am not exactly looking forward to be forever young, while you and my other friends will slowly grow old and die without being able to help you." I finished my rant, and took a breath, before I gave her a huge hug, that would have rivaled that of Tysons, while I shed a tear.

"Oh seaweed brain, that is so sweet. But don't worry. I have enough buildings and temples to design for the next 2 centuries. You are not getting rid of me that easily. I will always be with you. As a girlfriend, a good friend or as your sister, I am here for you." she said, while flashing a small smile.

I gave her a big smile, and gave her another hug. "Would you like a drink?" And with that we went to the bar and had ourselves yet another martini. However this time, the bartender, my dear cousin Dionysus, was very much occupied with a nymp, big surprise there huh? I gave a little cough, which made the two look at me and Annabeth, their eyes widened as they discovered what they were trying to do in front of the king of the gods. Catching my drift, that it wasn't the smartest thing to do here in the throne room, the nymph and Dionysus hurried out of the throne room to other escapades.

I looked at Annabeth for a second or two, before we both began to laugh our asses off, and poured ourselves that martini. Suddenly two pranksters came by, both out of breath, and it was very hard to catch what they were saying because they were panting.

Yes, you might have guessed by now, it was the infamous Stolls brothers.

Travis Stoll went first, "Perce... you have to... help us.. We... tried to...", and then Connor catched on "prank Aphrodite..."

"You did what?!" Annabeth almost shouted and nearly dropped her martini. I could almost have sworn I heard her mutter in ancient greek "those two will be the death of gramp". Oh _camp_.

"That's awesome guys, what did you do?" I asked, almost eagerly, my awesomeness powers making my eyes flashing and ringing like a jackpot machine.

"Oh nothing much." Conner replied, "we might have.." and Travis ended his sentence, ".. dyed all her clothes black."

"That's doesn't sound like much to me" I was half-asking, that couldn't really be the reason why Aphrodite was chasing them now? I mean, she probably hadn't discovered that her clothes had been dyed yet.

"Yeaaah, about that" Travis said meekly, "it was not all we did."

Connor continued, "We might have deployed a stinkbomb on Aphrodite with the smell of a sewer with excrements of a million people"

"and it doesn't wash off. It's smell is so repulsive, you have to take a bath in the river Styx to make it go away."

This statement brought me to my knees. I lost it, I started to laugh like a maniac, and I think I saw Annabeth give a smile and chuckle a bit, until I heard a voice that literally could've frozen water. And a smell, that almost made me and Annabeth faint, accompanying it

"YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've written. The longest in this story though. I would really like for you to submit ideas to small events at his birthday, I have quite a few ideas, so please review or PM me, if you have any ideas.**


	8. Hot pants, Mouse and Courts

"YOU WILL PAY!".

Let me tell you, even though you know you wasn't going to be on the deceiving end of what would follow those few words, it'll still chill your bones to the freezing point.

"Well, this is going to be fun" Apollo, who had just poofed out of nowhere, said. "This is much too entertaining for me too watch. I have to comment on this. Hermes, come here this instant!"

The god of travellers was by our side in the next frame - you can't say he's not fast. With him he had his trusty snakes George and Martha, both very drunk, they were talking my ears off already.

"Uh, there's a mouse there! Get it to me!" George said, and I swear if snakes could smack each other, this is what Martha did. "That's not a mouse you oaf. It's a honeybadger! You know how dangerous those are. Haven't you heard that they tear off the balls from innocent boys and men?"

Well, just an animal after Artemis head, I wanted to say, but I could feel the moon goddess looming threatfully behind me, watching me - I tell you, after the stunt I pulled earlier, I suspect I might make her hit list nr. 1 - well after Atlas, Barney Stinson (even though he's not real, that girl has got to get some grip with reality), and then Apollo.

"Shut up you idiots. You are causing such a racket, and my ears are already bleeding. Apollo, beam me up!" Hermes complained.

Apollo beamed him - and Hermes ears was now no longer bleeding. Instead, they were the ears of a mouse.

"Look there's a big mouse right there, I swear" George went on, and Martha answered, "and this time it even smells like one, we might just get a mouse for the first time in a while."

Hermes groaned, "Apollo, would you please stop this fooling around, so we can begin our commentary of the epic chasing." "Not much fun, are you now?" Apollo said sadly, and snapped his fingers, so Hermes ears went back to normal.

"On the contrary, on to the commentary. We have this super hot chick chasing two boys who looks like they haven't got laid for the last 5 years - or just their whole lives. Their faces look justs like someone I know. I wonder who it could be. Anyway, they shouldn't be running from such a beauty, if she's chasing them!"

"BUT THOSE ARE MY SONS, you dimwit. We should help them rather than just comment on their albeit rotten behavior at times, they can't help it", Hermes yelled into Apollo's face. Let's just say I was having the time of my life with my martini and my former girlfriend turned sister at my side, watching these two go at it.

And I tell you - here comes the masterpiece. When I look back on my past, I would have thought Apollo an absolute illiterate idiot - _partly _because of his ridiculously good haikus, but the truth is, he is just an idiot overall.

"I have a plan! And it's as hot as my pants!" He said gleefully. Hermes frowned and then he facepalmed, "Yes. To you, Apollo, the Renaissance was just something that happened to other people, wasn't it?"

Then it was Apollos turn to frown. "I am not an idiot! I have a cunning plan." "Do you really? Then what is it?" Annabeth piped up, after having drunk about half of her martini, which caused her to giggle occasionally when Apollo and Hermes were on each others throats.

"Well, you remember democracy, right?" "Oh gods, I am gonna be sick", she said, "let me please finish. Well the most important part in democracy, aside from the hot chicks, are of course the legal system and the law system, right?"

"Yes, what are you proposing exactly?" I questioned him.

"I think that we should have Zeus as a judge, Aphrodite as the prosecutor, and your two boys", he pointed at Hermes, "as the defence - you know like in court" he beamed clearly proud that he was able to think that up.

"That just might work, but not here. We could show it on HephaestusTV" Hephaestus cut in the conversation.

* * *

_Tonight on HephaestusTV two sons of Hermes are being prosecuted for pranking the goddess of love Aphrodite. Here is live from the court with judge Zeus, the camera zooms in on a handsome man in a suit who discovers the camera and flashes his eyes to the camera, the prosecutor Ares, camera zooms in on a man in a bikers jacket with fiery eyes, which he covers with some ray ban sun glasses, representing Aphrodite, zooms in on a hot girl checking her makeup in a mirror, before she gives a flashing smile to the camera, the defendants Hermes and Apollo, zooms in on two guys in suits flirting with chicks in the jury, representing the two delinquents, zooms in on two mischieviously looking boys._

_"How do you expect it will go tonight?" a daughter of Aphrodite is interviewing her mother._

_"Those two maggots are going to rot in Tartarus. My dear Ares is the best lawyer ever! I remember his most famous case: the Case of the Bloody Knife. A girl was found next to a murdered body. She had the knife in his hand. 13 witnesses had seen her stab the victim. And when the police arrived, she said "I'm glad I killed the bastard." My loove Ares not only got her off; he got her turned into a goddess. And the relatives of the victim had to pay to wash the blood out of her dress!_

_"That's impressive!" the now drooling daughter said, after she had gotten an eye on Ares._

_Judge Zeus bangs the hammer in the table. "SILENCE" - he acts just like we all know, like a true god of thunder, no wait, theater. Now he is even wearing a typical white British wig, which is making him look rather foolish._

_"Prosecuter, present your case!"_

_Ares bangs his huge hand in the table and causes a small earthguake in the court room, and then he takes off his sun glasses, just the way a true son of the god of thunder would do._

_"It is perfectly straightforward, lord judge. I saw those midgets sabotage my dove's clothes and her smell. The two runts sneaked into a place where all the daughters of Aphrodite were guarding her clothes. And then everybody saw them dump those excrements on her! There can be no other punishment than eternal death. " Ares finished._

_"And the defense?"_

_"We plead them quilty" Apollo said, before Hermes gave him a right hook to his shoulder and took up where Apollo stopped - "We plead them not quilty on those crimes that they are accused of. __To prove this we wish to call in a very good witness, the lord Apollo_"

_Travis and Connor, the two defentants whispered "Deny everything" in his ear, and Apollo nodded to tell them that he understood perfectly._

_Apollo got up and sat in the stand, where Hermes then approached._

_"Are you the lord Apollo?" he then questioned._

_"No!"._

_ "Um, but you are the god of the sun, are you not?" he probed,_

_"No!"_

_"Come on Apollo, be a little bit more helpful - it's me!" Hermes said with certainty in his voice, like how one would talk to a little kid._

_"No it isn't"._

_"I wish to call another witness, the lord Perseus"_

_Percy took his place in the stand._

_"Are you the lord Perseus?"_

_"Indeed I am." _

_"At the time of the crime, where were you?"_

_"I was at the bar savoring a martini with my lovely sister, Annabeth. I was almost choking on an olive when those two came by to say hello. I can assure you, that they were not the mastermind nor the ones who ruined Aphrodites evening." He said almost charmspeaking._

_"Jolly well said nephew. Aphrodite, you are more than two thousand years old. You should know not to go bathing in such dribble like excrements! No, I am going to give you a punishment of 25 years directing camp Half-Blood for thinking up those lies. Case dismissed." the high Judge Zeus said and banged his hammer in the table and dissapears with a lightning._

**_The court idea is from Blackadder, the characters are of course owned by Rick Riordan. I own nothing._**

**_I know that Apollo isn't that dumb, but give him a break, obviously he is very drunk in this story._**

**_I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully I'll also update my other story, The son of Gaia and Pontus within a short time._**

**_Well, review me and tell me what you thought of it._**

**_I saw the PJO Sea of Monsters in the cinema today. I gotta say, while it didn't really follow the books that much, I quite like it and I actually found that they had captured the spirit displayed in the books quite well._**

**_And then I must say, Clarisse just blows Annabeth away in that movie - movieverse I have to admit I quite ship Clarisse and Percy, that chemistry between those two, one could cut it out in pieces and then grill it._**

**_So long._**


End file.
